A power storage apparatus including a cooling member for adjusting temperature of a plurality of battery modules by thermally abutting against bottom surfaces of the plurality of battery modules and by utilizing a cooling medium flowing through the interior thereof has been recently proposed. The battery modules consist of assemblies of a plurality of battery cells.
In a technique disclosed in JP2012-156124A, an inflow port and an outflow exit for a cooling medium formed of tube members are provided on a side surface of a cooling member, and the inflow port and the outflow exit are connected to a temperature adjustment circuit including a pump, a tank and a radiator. The cooling medium is then circulated between the temperature adjustment circuit and the cooling member to cool the cooling member, thereby adjusting the temperature of the heat-generating battery modules at the bottom surfaces thereof.